Broken Promise
by rebellion101
Summary: That night Cameron hoped not all promises become broken. "He left me, he broke his promise."


**A/N: Completely random, and way longer than anticipated. I just started writing it and couldn't stop. Well, anyway, here you go hope you enjoy it.**

Broken Promise

She _**hated**_ him, no, that wasn't a strong enough word.

She loathed…detested…abhorred…execrated…abominated…despised.

Anything that had any reference to hatred was how she felt. Not just about him, no, but for herself to.

He had broken her, left her, broken his promise and the person who let it all happen was herself. If there was anyone to blame for the hollow state she was in today it was her.

_What was the point?_ What point had there been for letting him in so close when in the end he would end up hurting her. And what was the point now trying to live another day. She already felt dead.

Sadly no, she had to get off the bed. She had to face life head on and all the broken promises that went with it. She had to get back to work.

So that is exactly what Cameron did. She got up and walked back into the cold-hearted world trying to hold back all the tears which somehow she never ran out of.

Each step taken loosened the hatred she had for Zachary Goode. Each step made her remember all the good times, all the times she fell in love with him. Each step made her miss him more even when he was the one who severed her heart.

It was one promise. She made him promise her only one thing for it was the only thing that mattered to her. Still he couldn't even keep that promise, that one promise.

The promise to never leave her.

The promise to never die on a mission.

A promise she knew he could never keep.

It had been weeks since she received the news. Weeks given to her to cope, to move on. Weeks she couldn't even get close to.

Family tried to help. Friends tried to help. Guys tried to help. Although for the guys who weren't her close friends, definition of helping was offering a date out or a night in. Macey had labeled it 'The Comfort Effect,' meaning that they would ask her only because they thought she was lonely, depressed, but most of all vulnerable. She still remembered when the first showed up. She still remembered when she threw back the door and heard a sickening crunch…a broken nose was the least he deserved.

Still she didn't know how to deal with this new loss. And letting the anger out only felt good for such a short period of time.

Her friends tried to get her out of the house when most of the time she was walking around the house…in his jacket. But even when they managed to get her out she wasn't with them not mentally and they knew that. When they would joke she wouldn't smile. When they teased her she didn't reply. When they asked her a question she didn't respond. Only once in a while would she ever turn to look at them and say a word. The rest of the time she was starring off in the distance, at nothing.

Now Cameron ended up back at her grandparents' ranch. Grandma who tried to soothe her and grandpa who tried to get her to break one smile at the very least. They would sit by the fireplace and grandpa would go off far into the night with far-fetched stories even for her. While grandma would tell her afterwards that she would get through this and that her mom had to go through the same thing. They tried to comfort her as best they could. Mend her broken heart. All because of one broken promise.

But they couldn't help her. She felt numb to the world, to live, and to everything in-between. She really wasn't living anymore she was just there. They all said it would pass and she was starting to doubt them.

In the living room of the ranch Bex had come for a visit after a mission down in London once she heard what had happened. She tried to comfort Cameron as they all did and for a few minutes talking helped. Only after so many months of keeping back the tears she couldn't hold them in any longer. She wept what felt like hours on her best friends shoulder. Drenching her arm with salty tears but Bex could care less about that.

Her grandparents had come back early from a shopping treasure to see their broken hearted grandchild. Bex and grandpa both left the room while grandma tried to calm her down, tell her everything would be alright.

"It won't, it never will be. He's gone and he's not coming back. He left me, he broke his promise." The words came out in a stream of sobs while her grandmother held her tight. The sound of water hitting the house echoed through the room.

"Cammie," Bex said peering around the corner. "I think I have an idea on how to make you feel better." Taking in a deep breath she added, "I think you should visit him."

Cameron shook her head she only went to the cemetery once. She couldn't bear to go back to that grave again. "No," Cameron said her voice sounding weak.

Bex shrugged and a smile played on her lips. "Well then I guess it's a good thing he came back."

Footsteps sounded the hall and then Zachary Goode walked through the door. There was a gasp that followed but it wasn't from Cammie it was from her grandmother. Cammie was too speechless to say anything.

She knew she looked awful. Tear streaked stains were on her cheeks, hair clearly in need of a dire brush, and clothes that were too big on her for a reason.

Except the Zach that stood in front of her wasn't in much better shape. Matted up hair in desperate need of a shower, a face still healing from dark bruises, and clothes that were torn and muddy and would need to be thrown out. His eyes, however, his eyes were still the same starring down intently at her looking unsure.

Her body was flung towards him and she didn't even remember leaving her seat. All she knew and cared about was that her arms were wrapped around him, that he was really here.

_Please, please, don't let this be a dream. I couldn't survive it._

She felt his own arms wrap around her and before she knew it tears were streaming down her face once again. Somehow that didn't matter anymore. She heard mumbling around her coming from her grandmother and Bex who soon thought best to leave them for a few minutes.

Leaning back Cameron looked back up at her husband clearly seeing the traces of scars from blades now. She carefully traced her finger once across his cheek, smudging some dirt in the process. _God, he needed a bath, a long one._

They were silent standing there in each other arms. Simply taking in one another not completely believing they were actually holding each other.

After a moment Cameron said, "You broke your promise to me, I thought you did anyway."

It took a second for Zach to realize what she was talking about and then a grin spread across his face. "You really thought I'd do that to you Cammie. I don't break promises."

"This one the one I care about most though you can't keep. It's not humanly possible," Cameron replied as the grin faded. His face became more somber for he knew she was right.

He rested his forehead against hers. "I can try though, the best I can do."

With a gulp Cameron said, "And I guess I can accept that." She wrinkled her nose at him, the smell finally getting to her. "When was the last time you took a shower?"

Zach smirked and asked, "Do you really want to know?"

"I love you, but you need a bath, pronto," she said pulling away from his grasp. Zach chuckled but didn't argue.

Watching her a look passed through his eyes one that seemed vaguely familiar but she couldn't put a name to not until after the words were spoken. "Not sure I could handle one…alone."

Everyone had then walked back into the room surrounding the two of them as if on a silent cue. Well surrounding Cameron because Zach wasn't smelling particularly good but they were all smiling nonetheless, glad to see him.

Cameron's grandmother offered Zach to use the guest bathroom to wash up—something they all wanted. Zach nodded walking up the stairs while Cameron was dragged off by her friend wanting to know what happened. She didn't know Zach was still alive until he came here minutes ago.

Cameron told her everything she knew in whispers while her grandmother started dinner and her grandfather started setting the table for five.

It was awhile before Zach finally came back down. Everyone was already seated at the table. But he looked great his hair regaining its shine and losing some of the darkness it had been before. Most importantly, though, he looked clean.

The dinner lasted longer than the food as they sat around and talked about very pointless subjects. No one seemed to mind though.

Later on Bex was headed home, Cameron's grandparents were headed out for a fishing trip, and Zach and Cameron were left at the house. After the dishes were put away they went upstairs to the room Cameron had one that hadn't changed in decoration since she was little. It took one look from Cameron to keep Zach from saying a word about it or laughing.

She took a look in her vanity mirror to see a version of herself she didn't recognize, a version that was worse then what she had imagined. Zach stepped behind her hands upon her shoulder as he looked down at what she saw.

"I look hideous," Cameron said trying to rake a hand through very tangled hair.

Zach leaned down his head resting upon her shoulder. Cameron dared him to disagree with her knowing the true fact was she looked anything from beautiful at the moment. Only Zach's response wasn't what Cameron had anticipated and she wasn't sure how to respond.

"You look like a widow in mourning."

She couldn't exactly argue with that for it was the truth, mostly.

She turned in her seat as he stood up. "I missed you," she said the words piercing the silence.

He held his palm out to her and she graciously accepted standing back up. He placed a hand in her hair which was stuck momentarily. "I can tell." He dodged a slap from her and added, "And I've missed you as well. I wasn't sure if I would see you again." It was a dreadfully, serious answer that made them both stand there in silence. Zach quickly broke it. "I don't think I was the only one who needed a shower."

He wasn't able to dodge the hit in the arm this time, but he didn't seem to completely mind. There was more meant in that statement a meaning that sent a shiver of adrenaline down Cameron's spine. The look Zach had before came straight back into his eyes almost like a warm welcome.

Hours later they were lying in bed. Cameron feeling drowsy, but clean, nonetheless.

"We need to come up with a new promise," Cameron said through the darkness. Zach turned in bed to face her, an eyebrow raised. "One you can't break." She reached for his hand playing with his fingers, having missed the simplest of gestures.

"And what would be your suggestion, Mrs. Goode."

A smile spread across her face. _Mrs…_

"You can't keep the one about not dying on a mission." She looked over at him to see his response.

"How about try not to die on a mission. I can keep that," he replied wrapping his hand around hers. Cameron, however, shook her head.

"No, you can do that without a promise. No, I want you to promise me…" She paused for a moment staring at her fingers entwined with his. "I want you to promise me that you'll never truly leave me. That you will always find a way to come back to me even if you can't accomplish that in a physical form." She looked over at him again to see a bemused expression.

"Meaning you want me to haunt you if I can."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "I just want you to be nearby me from time to time. Reassurance that you'll be watching me from afar."

"I think I can promise that if you promise the same."

"I promise," Cameron replied and put her lips on his to seal it.

Maybe this promise would be broken, maybe it couldn't really happen. Cameron didn't care all she needed was something to believe in, to hope and strive for when all else failed. For sometimes even if the promise was broken it was still worth having.

That night Cameron learned how bleak the future was and the same time how bright. That night she was tired beyond belief but she managed to stay up the same night talking for the most part. That night Cameron hoped that not all promises become broken.


End file.
